


Twist The Bones And Break The Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: Anti Witches, But Not A Bad Witch, Canon Divergence, M/M, Max Is A Sanderson, Witch Hating, black magic, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Thackery Binx/Max Dennison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Twist The Bones And Break The Heart

Thackeray never intended to get involved with a witch. Salem hated witches, he was frightened of them personally, he truly had no reason to be with one. He was more than a bit upset when he found out that his beautiful boyfriend was one. His Max who was practically an embodiment of sunshine, the happy smiling face that he got to wake up to so many mornings. Out of all the people he would have suspected of witchcraft, his lover was definitely the last on the list, yet there they were. Of course, he was devastated when he found out the truth about Max and it was nearly impossible for him, but he just couldn’t stay with someone like that. It confused him to his core that his boyfriend of all people had it in him to be so evil. 

Admittedly, it was a terrible idea in the first place for Thackery to go over to Max’s house in order to break up with him, but he needed to talk to him about it. The witch was arguing over the decision with tears in his eyes and he had begun to feel a bit bad about it all, but then three women were coming into the room and demanding to know why he was crying. Max had mentioned having sisters before and these must have been them, that thought terrified Thackery because he didn’t really care for being outnumbered by witches. It made him even more nervous when Max was telling them what had happened, tears streaming down his face and all of them were staring daggers into Thackery. 

“Oh, Maxxy, don’t cry. He’s just a silly boy!” The blonde haired woman was offering, grasping onto his arm and pulling him closer, but a giggle was in her voice as Max nudged himself closer to her side. However, a glare was on the dark haired woman’s face and the redhead suddenly had a smirk on her face as a book flew to her hands. The pages flipped on their own and she slammed a pointed fingernail down on the page it stopped on. Thackeray felt frozen in place as she grinned a horrible look and the women began chanting at him. A feeling of dread filled him and his heart was beating like a drum inside of his ears. He was only catching about half of what they said, ‘bones’ and ‘fur’ catching his attention. Suddenly, his body felt like it was on fire and he was crumpling to the floor there. 

The last thing that Thackery saw was Max’s still wet face staring down at him, a look of pity on his face and it was making him rethink every decision he had made. However, it was too late by the time he couldn’t rise to his feet anymore, his eyes looking down to see a pair of black paws where his hands should be. He couldn’t believe this was happening, this had to be a dream, this couldn’t be happening to him. He was trying to get away from this situation and yet here he was. A loud hiss escaped him as the blonde reached down to try and touch him, she jumped back with a scream and they were all laughing a moment later. All of them except for Max. 

“It looks like you have a pet now, Maxxy.” The woman giggled again, glancing at Max. Thackeray didn’t have a clue what he was going to do now, his family and friends wouldn’t know what happened to him. The prospect of being stuck here forever with witches was absolutely awful, but what other choice was there? He was hoping he would wake up from this dream at any moment now, but everything around him felt too real as he tried to adjust to this new body. Everyone was staring down at him and he felt useless, he was still frozen in his place, but it wasn’t as though he could run away anywhere and he had no place to go even if he could. “Hopefully, he’ll play nicer with you.” But Max was still silent, his expression sad behind his eyes as he looked down at Thackery. 


End file.
